Power
by animeluver8
Summary: Hinamori is attacked by an arrancar and discovers her new powers.But when strangers come to kiddnapp her, Hitsugaya will do anything to protect his only love. last chapter upand is now complete! please review!
1. Chapter 1

"*sigh*…it's so boring." Said Ikaru.

"What do you expect, we're in the human world" said Tamaki "we might as well take a nap" she yawned.

"C'mon guys" they looked up at their commanding officer "we're looking for hollows not a spot to take a nap"

"Our apologies vice-captain Hinamori" they said together.

She smiled. She remembered how captain-commander Yamamoto told her to go to the real world because of strange hollow activity and to get her mind off of Aizen's betrayal. She choose 2 of her subornments, Tamaki and Ikaru, for their hollow fighting skills. She stopped in her tracks when she felt the strange relitsu.

"What is it vice-captain?" asked Tamaki

"Don't you feel it? It's not a hollow."

"Then what is it?" asked Ikaru

Suddenly a bright yellow cero came right towards Hinamori. She dodged it just in time.

"Damn" came a voice. They looked up at the person who attacked them. It was an arrancar. "I thought I would catch you by surprise." She smiled wickedly. She was a tall arrancar wearing a short skirt with a tight shirt. Her shirt had no sleeves and was wide open to where her boobs were almost showing. She had long flowing hair that reached the bottom of her back. In a second she was gone, and then she appeared next to Hinamori facing her. She swung her leg around and kicked Hinamori in the stomach with so much power she went flying and smashed through 5 trees before landing on the ground.

"Vice-captain!" shouted Tamaki. She and Ikaru ran over to her. The arrancar slowly walked toward them. "That was too easy" she said. At that remark Ikaru drew his sword and stood in front of Hinamori. He glared at the arrancar and she glared back.

"I just defeated your vice-captain!" she screamed "what make you think you can beat me!" she shot a cero at him. He dodged it. "Kido #27, black flames!" he shot out a powerful ball of black fire. The arrancar caught it in her hand and threw it back. It was too fast for him to dodge it, the ball went right threw his chest and he fell to the ground. At this point Hinamori regained consciousness and saw what happened.

"Ikaru!" she screamed. "No don't!" she yelled as Tamaki ran to attack the arrancar.

The arrancar grabbed Tamaki's sword with one hand and with her other hand grabbed her arm and threw her against a very large tree. The arrancar had a cero pointed right at her. 'No, this cannot be happening.' Hinamori thought. 'Not them, they've been my friends ever since I started in the 5th squad. They helped me realize that Aizen is a traitor.' The anger and sadness took over her body, she glowed red, and her relitsu grew. The arrancar turned away from the panting girl to stare at Hinamori with wide eyes filled with surprise and fear. Her injuries were completely healed and she was glaring at the woman who attacked her frinds.

Hinamori made the first move.


	2. I dont like to see you sad

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Bleach!

Chapter 2

Hinamori made the first move. She attacked the arrancar with a downward slash. She dodged it and drew her sword.

"I thought I got rid of you! Just what kind of power is that!?"

"My power." Hinamori replied. She raised her sword and shouted. "Snap tobiume!" Her sword grew two upward "L" spikes on each side. She threw a large fireball it the arrancar but it missed.

"HAHA! You should work on you aim."

Hinamori concentrated on the fireball that flew past the arrancar. It stopped in mid-air and started to fly back at the arrancar. Hinamori's eyes grew wide with shock, but then a smile formed.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile off your f-!"

The fireball tore a hole right through her stomach and she fell to the ground. Hinamori sheathed her sword and turned her back to go help Tamaki. But as she started to walk over to her, the arrancar was two feet away from Hinamori with her sword raised. Hinamori's pupils were gone and her eyes were bright orange like fire. Instead of drawing her sword, she lifted her hand and a giant wall of fire appeared in front of her. The arrancar was burned to death and Hinamori fell to the ground.

**3 days later in the Soul Society.**

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the 4th squad compounds. That's not the only thing she noticed, she turned her head to see Hitsugaya, asleep, holding her hand. She smiled

"Shiro-chan?" he opened his eyes and looked up at Hinamori. "Hinamori your awake!" He smiled "How long was I out?" she asked "3 days" he replied. "Captain Unohana says you collapsed from exhaustion but she doesn't know how." He smiled sweetly "but I'm glad you're okay."

"All of us are." Came a voice. Captain Unohana and vice-captain Isane walked in. "we came to check up on you and your injuries." Said captain Unohana. "Injuries?" Hinamori looked down to see that her hands were bandaged. "How did I get these?" she looked at Hitsugaya then at Unohana. "We were hoping that you would remember…" she said "…Tamaki won't say anything." Hinamori sat up quickly.

"Where are Tamaki and Ikaru?" all of their eyes grew sad "Tamaki is fine." Hitsugaya said "but…" then Unohana voice came in "Ikaru Soka is dead." Tears welled up in Hinamori's eyes "H-How?" she managed to choke out "A wound to the stomach." "But-"Hinamori started to say.

"Calm down Hinamori, you just woke up." Said Unohana. "Come Captain Hitsugaya, let's give her some time." They left the room. "Please don't cry Hinamori, I don't like to see you sad" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks Shiro-chan" he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

**-A/N ** done with chapter 2! Please review and I'll get the next chapter done soon.


	3. Tests and Imprisonment

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 3-Tests and Imprisonment **

Hinamori was lead into captain-commanders office by two guards. They kneeled.

"We brought vice-captain Hinamori of the 5th squad."

Captain-commander replied with a thank you and asked them to leave. "Vice-captain Hinamori do you remember anything from when you were attacked by the arrancar?" She thought about Ikaru when he said that, but she replied "No, I don't even know how I burned my hands." "I see." He said, deep in thought. "Tamaki told me about your encounter with the arrancar and she said you displayed powers that she has never seen before." Hinamori was shocked. "What kind of powers exactly?" she asked.

"That is what I will find out." Came a new voice.

She didn't have to turn to see who it was, she already knew by the menacing sound of his voice. "Captain Mayuri will run some tests and determine the extent of your power." To be truthful he terrified her and with her luck she would most likely be dissected. But she wouldn't dare object, so all she said was, "very well then." Then captain Mayuri lead Hinamori off to his lab. After they left, Captain-Commander called for a hell butterfly "All captains, there will be a captains meeting immediately."

_With Hitsugaya._

He strode through the doors of the 10th division captains office. Matsumoto was sleeping on the couch with a sake bottle in her hand.

"MATSUMOTO!" he yelled.

She shot up and looked at her captain with squinty eyes. "Is that you captain?" She asked. Once she realized it was him, she said "sorry captain…" and then she smiled "…I just love sake."

"Uggg, I don't have time for this." Said Hitsugaya as he walked over to sit at his desk.

"Is something bothering you captain?" asked Matsumoto.

He sighed. "Captain Mayuri is running tests on Hinamori because they think that she has some strange power." Matsumoto was in shock, her eyes grew wide. "Does she?" she asked. "We don't know yet" he replied.

"But he's insane!" she cried "He could kill her!"

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better." Hitsugaya said sarcastically. Matsumoto calmed down a bit. "Sorry, I'm just worried about her."

'Me too' Hitsugaya thought.

_Later with Hinamori_

After all the tests were completed, Hinamori was being escorted somewhere by four guards. She stopped in her tracks when she arrived at a room with a holding cell. "Keep moving" said one of the two men behind her.

She turned to look at him and said "why am I here? I have done nothing wrong." She had fear in her eyes and she was shaking. "It is the orders of the Captain-Commander that we are to bring you here." He replied.

The two men that were now behind her grabbed her arms, threw her in the cell, locked it, and all four of them walked out of the room.

She sat in the corner and thought 'Why am I here? What did I do wrong? Does it have to do with my "power"?' Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_With Hitsugaya_

All of the captains were present except for Captain Mayuri and Captain-Commander. After ten long minutes, they came in and stood in their positions.

Captain-Commander spoke in a thunderous voice. "I have called this meeting to discuss the situation concerning Vice-captain Hinamori."

_To be continued…_


	4. The Truth and Visiters

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone's eyes, except Captain Mayuri's, grew wide.

"What did you find?" asked Hitsugaya.

Captain Mayuri stepped out and stood in front of his fellow captains. "Well for one, her temperature is higher than normal, 12 degrees to be exact."

"It's unhealthy for it to be that high." Captain Unohana said. Mayuri glared at her "yes, I know but she seems to be impervious to heat, it doesn't bother her."

He continued on. "As a test I showed her an apple, and then blind folded her, and asked her to concentrate on it. Then this happened." He pulled out a small bag full of ashes.

"Is that the apple?" asked Captain Soi Fon with some shock in her eyes. "Yes, she burnt it to ashes." He replied. "How did she do this?" Demanded Captain Komamura.

Mayuri continued with his analysis. "It appears that she can control the relitsu around her, she heats them up and turns them into fire without the need of a zanpakutou. But that power only goes so far. She will need a zanpakutou to use her full power. But it is contained by a seal on her stomach." He held up a picture of the seal on her stomach. "But it seems that the seal is weakening, her power pours out when her emotions flare up or when she is in battle and she cannot control them. It's too much for her to handle. I thought she would just singe the apple not torch it to ashes." Captain Byakuya spoke out this time. "So what is the difference between her and the Bounts?" Mayuri smiled his crazy smile. "She has much more control and power than the Bounts. Also her relitsu is also on a much higher level than Captain-Commanders." He finished and retook his position.

"What are we going to do about her? She is now a danger to the Soul Society." Said Soi Fon.

"She is in a holding cell with a barrier around her to stop her relitsu from escaping."

"That's not enough!" Soi Fon cried. "Her relitsu is on a higher level, she could easily break it."

Then it was quiet, until Unohana spoke up. "She is not a criminal, Captain Soi Fon." "So we shouldn't treat her like one." Hitsugaya added.

Captain-Commander hit his cane on the ground and spoke. "I will research deeper into this. For now Vice-captain Hinamori will remain where she is under constant watch with a report to me every hour. Please inform your vice-captains of this situation and keep this information between only the captains and vice-captain. Understood?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

_Later the next day_

Hinamori was staring out her little window when Hitsugaya walked in. "hey, Shiro-chan." She tried to smile. "Hey Momo, and that's Captain Hitsugaya." he whined with a smile.

"Why am I here?" she asked. He sighed and repeated all the information he was told. Her eyes grew wide. "What?" she said on the verge of tears. Hitsugaya saw this and quickly grabbed her hands. "Hinamori please calm down, you have to control your emotions."

She calmed down and said "thank you Shiro-I mean Captain Hitsugaya." She smiled.

"Captain Hitsugaya." he turned to see one of the guards. "I am afraid visiting hours are over."

"Good-bye Hinamori" Hitsugaya said and he walked out of the room. The other guard put the barrier back in its place.

_Later that night_

Hinamori was asleep on the concrete floor when there was a commotion outside that woke her up. Both of the guards fell on the ground. Three strange people walked in. A little girl with long wavy blue hair in a light blue kimono with yellow stars put both her hands on the barrier. The barrier shattered and disappeared. Hinamori backed against the wall. The little girl smiled and said "we came for you Hinamori."

**To be continued…**

**Damn that was fast! I had to keep writing these ideas just kept flowing through me. I will keep updating but it might take awhile with school starting again. I miss winter break!!!**


	5. Kiddnapped

**Disclaimer-I do not own bleach!**

**Chapter 5**

Hinamori looked down at the small girl, who was a little taller than vice-captain Yachiru, and said "who are you? How do you know my name?"

"We've been watching you ever since you showed that you gained your power."

"As for who we are…" an old man stepped forward. He was wearing long silver robes and had long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "We are the guardians, the four main elements of life"

Hinamori grabbed her head "this is too much. Just go away!"

"We can't" said the little girl. "We know your seal is weakening. So are ours. We have to tighten them, to keep our power from taking over us. We'll explain everything when we get to our…..friend Nobusama, but we have to go now!"

"No! I won't go!" Hinamori screamed, now scared because of their strong relitsu. "I'll be tried for treason!" she started to glow, like when the arrancar killed her friend. But she couldn't do anything before the third stranger thrusted his fist through the metal bars and knocked her out cold.

"Nice first impression, Saizo." Said the little girl.

"Never mind that, Natsume, we have to get out of here." With all his strength, he bended the bars to make a hole big enough to grab Hinamori and pull her out. "They will have noticed her relitsu by now and are on their way." He said as he swung Hinamori over his shoulder. They walked out of the door and shunpoed away. But within 5 minutes they were found.

"Stop!" they heard as they landed on one of the nearby rooftops. They turned to see the captains and vice-captains of the 2nd, 6th, 7th, and 10th squads. Mayuri was the first to speak.

"I believe you have something of mine."

"And what would that be?" the Natsume laughed.

Mayuri glared annoyingly at the girl. But Renji was the one to speak out. "That girl on blockheads shoulder." He pointed to Hinamori. "That's who."

Hitsugaya kept his eyes on Hinamori and clenched his fists. Captain Soi Fon shouted "by the order of the Soul Society, you are under arrest."

But before she could even draw her sword, Natsume vanished and then reappeared behind her and shot a water dragon out of her hand. It hit Soi Fon with so much pressure that she was smashed to the ground in a cloud of smoke. Everyone's eyes grew wide with shock that this small girl took down a captain in one move. But Mayuri was not shocked by this; he was in shock at how her pupils glowed with the same symbol that was on Hinamori's stomach. Only her symbols were blue.

"Roar, Zambimaru!" Renji yelled as his sword extended aiming for Natsume. His sword stopped right in front of her when it hit a wall of ice.

With wide eyes they turned to Hitsugaya who said "How did she do that!?"

The wall shattered reveling Natsumes long, thin, ice zanpuktou. She charged at Renji and sliced his side then threw him to the ground. Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Byaukya, Nemu, and Oomaeda all surrounded the little girl and attacked. She spun around and hit everyone with large amounts of water that quickly froze to ice around their bodies so that they cannot move.

Natsume joined her friends. "That was fun! It's just too bad it was easy, they didn't even put up a fight." She pouted. "Let's just get out of here." Said Saizo. Then they vanished to the real world taking Hinamori with them.

**Yayyyyyyyy! I'm finally done with chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, I was being piled with homework and crap for school. I'll upload as soon as possible!**


	6. The Long Story

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach!**

**Chapter 6**

Hinamori opened her eyes slowly. She was in a room with bright red walls and black trim. There was a small window above her bed and it was letting in sunshine. She sat up and her head started to ache with pain. She was startled by the large amount of relitsu coming towards her. The door to her room opened and she was suddenly embraced by the same little girl she had seen when she was kidnapped. She turned to see the other two guys that were with her. The man who had knocked her out was wearing saggy black pants and a green shirt with the sleeves cut off and having it open to where you can see his chest. He had black hair and big green eyes that glittered at the scene.

"Sorry for the punch." He said "But we had to get out of there."

"Who are you?" Hinamori said "and how do you know my name?"

Both of the guys sat in the chairs that were next to Hinamori's bed. "Well just as Gozu said back in the cell room, we are the guardians, the four main elements of life."

"What?" Hinamori said, looking confused.

Then the little girl smiled up at her. "The elements silly! Fire, water, earth, and air. But where are our manners we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Natsume, the water element. That is Saizo, the earth element…" she pointed to the big guy that knocked her out. "And that is Gozu, the air element." She pointed to the old guy. What Natsume said next was a shock to Hinamori. "And you Hinamori are the fire element."

"That's not pos-" she was cut off by Gozu.

"Hinamori what is the ability of your zanpuktou?"

She was agitated now and was going to say 'none of your business!' but she didn't want to mean to the people who kidnapped her. She was three on one. So she answered. "It generates balls of energy that can be hurled at my enemies."

Gozu smiled. "And it doesn't take the form of energy does it? What form does it take?"

Hinamori thought and then her eyes grew wide. "Fire!" she managed to choke out.

They all smiled.

"How can that be?" she said.

"That is a long story Hinamori, why don't you tell it Gozu?" said Saizo. Gozu sighed and began his story.

"8 hundred years ago a man named Kenko Susionaro lived in the Soul Society. He was a member of the 7th squad and had spent hours researching the four elements and how to merge them with soul beings.** (I made them up. They are the people who live in the Soul Society) **He destroyed many lives byperforming experiments on people in the Rongai District. He kept trying until one day he succeeded in creating the first Guardians. The first soul beings to be merged with the elements."

Hinamori was still trying to let all this information sink in. "Then why are we these so called Guardians?" she asked.

"Because of those damn captains in the Soul Society!" Saizo shouted. Gozu put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Be calm my brother, let me finish the story." Saizo took a deep breath and relaxed.

"As I was saying, he created the first Guardians. He saw how much power they had and wanted to create peace in the world. But one night he was killed in his sleep and the order came from the Captains of the 13 protection squads. They tried to use the guardian's power for themselves, but when they couldn't, they killed them."

Hinamori grew sad now. "That's horrible." She said.

"Yes, it is." Gozu continued with his story. "But what they didn't know was that he made copies of them. They were in the form of embryos.** (The eggs in a woman's body) **600 years later, his son, Yonken Susionaro, found them and implanted them into baby girls that were still in their mothers stomach, in the real world. The babies were born and then decades later the baby Guardians were born. They all died at different times and made their journey here. Now, decades later, here we are. That is our story."

Hinamori was still confused. "So why am I here again?"

"Our seals Hinamori." Said Natsume. "They are weakening and we have to tighten them so that no one can use our powers for evil, like the Soul Society tried to do."

"Our friend Nobusama is the grandson of that man who created the Guardians. He only wants to preserve his grandfather's creations. So he will tighten them because he is the only one who knows how to do it." Said Saizo. "But he is traveling from far away, so he will be here in two weeks. We can give some extra training to learn how to control your power. If you would like?"

Hinamori thought, she didn't want her powers to be used for evil and she want to lose control over them either. And if she said no they would probably make her stay anyway.

"Fine." She said.

They all smiled and Natsume embraced her.

"Yay! Hinamori is staying!" she shouted.

_Back in the Soul Society_

All the captains and the vice-captains gathered in the 1st divisions meeting room. They all chattered and looked at the vacant spot where vice-captain Hinamori was suppose to be. Captain-Commander spoke in his thunderous voice. "we are here to discuss the kidnapping of vice-captain Hinamori."

To be continued….

**Sorry it took so long, big test at school and I had to study for it. I will update soon. Please review! They make me happy!!!**


	7. Natsume's Story

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bleach!**

**Chapter 7**

"What leads do we have?" asked Captain Soi Fon.

"Well…" said captain Mayuri, "their relitsu seems to have disappeared completely in both our world and in the real world. But before it did disappear, we got a high relitsu hit in the real world. So it's a good guess that that's where they are."

"What about the kidnappers? What are their capabilities?" asked Komamura.

They all looked at the group that followed the kidnappers. Captain Mayuri spoke again.

"There was a small girl who had the same symbols as the one on Hinamori's stomach. But instead of them being red like Hinamori's, they were blue."

"What do you mean by 'symbols'? I didn't see any." Said Matsumoto.

"You didn't? She had those blue symbols in her eyes."

All was silent until Captain Hitsugaya spoke. "So what do we do?"

Then the room exploded with suggestions. Captain Soi Fon thought that it was a trap and that they shouldn't go after her. Hitsugaya said that they should rescue her right away. Some said that they should wait to see what happens. Captain-Commander slammed his cane on the ground silencing the room.

"I have made my decision." He said. "Hinamori is the vice-captain of the 5th squad. It will fall apart without her. Like captain Mayuri said at out last captains meeting, she is unstable and could be a danger to the humans. We must bring her back as soon as possible."

Captain Soi Fon stepped forward. "I will lead my convert ops to the human world and bring her back. As well as the kidnappers." Captain Commander nodded in approval. "Very well then." He said. "This meeting is adjourned."

_One Week Later With Hitsugaya_

Hitsugaya sat with his head in his hands. 'One week' he thought. That was how long Hinamori had been missing. That was how long they had been looking for her with no clues.

"Hinamori" he said.

He thought of her twinkling brown eyes, her soft dark brown hair, her bright smile, and her warm touch. He could not help, but let one tear streak down his face.

_With Hinamori_

It's been a whole week since she started training with her fellow Guardians. Gozu has been teaching her how to control her emotions. Saizo has been helping her increase her stamina and Natsume has been teaching her how to use her power with her zanpuktou. She and Natsume sat down to rest.

"So Natsume…" she said. "How did you guys find each other?"

Natsume sighed. "Gozu was a subordinate from the 1st squad. After he discovered his power, he left and fled to the real world. Gozu sensed my powerful relitsu, so he came and rescued me. After we found Saizo he left to find you. We've been living in the real world ever since." She smiled. "Me and Saizo spent many years together, he's my big brother."

Then her smile disappeared. "But when Gozu came back he told us of Nobusama and he said that he couldn't find you." Tears streaked down her face. Hinamori held her close. "All I ever wanted was to have a family and a sister to love and care for me."

Hinamori now had tears in her eyes. Natsume continued to cry. "I've never had a family everyone was scared of me. No one wanted me. But when Gozu came it felt like someone really did care. Then we all started to gather and it felt like a family." She smiled up at Hinamori. "Now I have a family." She said.

Hinamori looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Natsume I-" she was cut off by the familiar relitsu. They both ran to the center of the forest to see Gozu and Saizo. Saizo looked at Hinamori with angry eyes and grabbed her by the shirt.

"Did you bring them here!?" he shouted.

"No" shouted a familiar voice.

They turned to see Captain Soi Fon and her squad.

"It easy to find after we noticed the barrier and the large amounts of relitsu." She said with a hint of pride. Saizo dropped Hinamori on the ground and drew his sword. "You are all being taken back to the Soul Society and are under arrest." Soi Fon shouted.

Saizo smiled. "You can try."

**To Be Continued….**

**Sorry it took a long time. Damn school! Anyway please review, they make me happy! If you have any questions about this chapter feel free to email me. I'll update soon!**


	8. The Fight

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach!**

**Chapter 8**

"Captain Soi Fon!" Hinamori shouted.

Saizo lunged at her to in engage in battle, but was intercepted by vice-captain Oomaeda.

"You'll have to through me first." He said. Saizo smiled, "fine! Natsume, I think your friend might want a rematch." She nodded and smiled.

"Hey!" Oomaeda shouted, "you'll have to get through me too!" before he could attack, Soi Fon kicked him in the ass and through him at Saizo so fast that he didn't have time to dodge it completely. So they both smashed into the ground. Oomaeda twitched, "why Captain?" he wined.

Soi Fon glared at Natsume, "you won't beat me this time."

She drew her zanpuktou, and so did Natsume. She lunged and swung her sword at Soi Fon, but she blocked it with her own sword. Hinamori's eyes grew wide with fear.

"sto-!" she was about to shout until her mouth was covered by Gozu's hand. She slapped it away. "What are you doing!?" She shouted angrily. "Bakudou 61: Rukujyou Kourou!" he shouted pointing a finger at her. She was then strapped to a tree with no way out.

Saizo and Oomaeda were wrestling on the ground until Saizo pushed him away and drew his zanpuktou. Oomaeda did the same. Saizo swung his sword and was easily blocked by Oomaeda. But then he kicked Oomaeda in the stomach and sent him flying deep into the trees. Saizo ran in his direction and disappeared.

Natsume and Soi Fon were still clashing swords. As their swords clashed, Soi Fon grabbed Natsume's sword and attempted to slice her in half. But Natsume escaped with a shallow gash in her side. Soi Fon looked at her arm. It was solid ice.

"Sorry." Natsume laughed, "But anyone, besides me, who touches Katsuki, starts to freeze."

She grimaced in pain and grabbed her side." but I guess I can't go easy on you." She held her hand over her blade. "Bring rain to the dry lands and freeze the wild fires, Katsuki!" her zanpuktou turned to pure ice.

Soi Fon's eyes widened, she had never seen an ice zanpuktou. Captain Hitsugaya didn't even have one. Natsume swung her sword and a water dragon shot out. Soi Fon dodged it. She had seen this before. Then many large icicles were directed her way. One slashed her arm and made a deep cut. Another slashed her leg and made an even deeper cut.

Natsume noticed her inability to dodge them all. So she unleashed another spray of icicles. Soi Fon started to glow silver as she leapt forward. "Flash cry!" she shouted as her captain's hyori and her sleeves ripped off and her speed increased. She dodged them all and swung her sword toward Natsume.

She saw it coming and tried to dodge it but she was too slow. She received a deep slash on her shoulder, but she was close enough to attack. She slashed Soi Fon's side with her blade. Half of her side was now frozen in ice. They both landed on the ground covered in blood and grimacing in pain.

Soi Fon glared at Natsume, then to Hinamori strapped to the tree, and then to the old man, who was just standing there watching. Then the voice of a pissed off child ringed through her head.

"Why are you here and what do you want?!" she shouted.

Soi Fon turned to her, "you have kidnapped a vice-captain of the Soul Society and attacked other seated officers. I am here to bring her back safely, along with her kidnappers."

Hinamori knew this was not good, Natsume thought of her as the family that she never had and was going to be taken away. Natsume started to glow blue and the air got very cold. The air that carried her relitsu was starting freeze. Soi Fon was shocked, no one could have this much relitsu.

Natsume was about to attack, but she was stopped by Gozu who put his arm out in front of her. Her relitsu fell and the air was warm again as she stopped glowing.

"What is your name, shinigami?" he asked.

"Captain Soi Fon of the 2nd squad and Convert Ops."

"Very well then, Captain Soi Fon of the 2nd squad and Convert Ops, we will go with you peacefully."

He waved his hand and Hinamori was unstrapped from the tree. He gave Natsume a reassuring look.

"You will have one hour to get your things." Soi Fon said, "I will be waiting here for you. And do not try to escape or when we find you again, we will show no mercy."

Then they all ran in the direction of Saizo and Oomaeda. Gozu and Natsume smiled as they both thought the same thing.

_This is all going according to plan_

**Yay! Chapter 8 is finished. Sorry I'm not good at action summaries. Ill update as soon as possible or we my teachers stop giving me homework. Please review!!!**


	9. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bleach!**

**Chapter 9**

They all walked through the Soul gate lead by a hell butterfly. As they stepped into the Soul Society they were greeted** (not in a good way)** by all the captains and vice-captains. Hinamori's eyes glided down the line, and as she meets both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's eyes, she gave them a secret smile.

Then it disappeared as she gazed upon Captain-Commander Yamamoto. She gave him a hard look as she remembered the story that her, who she now called brothers and sister, had told her. She didn't understand how he could do something like that. Gozu put hand on her shoulder and smiled. He stepped into view of the captains and vice-captains.

"It can't be….!" Said Captain Commander as his eyes grew wide. "Is that you, Sabato Gozu?" he asked.

Gozu smiled, Hinamori could tell that it was fake. "Yes my friend, it is me."

He said as he walked over to him and gave him a short hug. "I haven't seen you since you disappeared many years ago." Said Captain Commander. "Many have suggested that you betrayed us." He whispered quietly.

Gozu looked worried but then smiled again, "oh…you know how all those rumors start. But do not worry you will have the real truth. But I think that it would be wise if we discuss this alone."

Captain-Commander nodded. "Very well then, please since you will be staying with us, introduce your family." Gozu smiled and motioned them to step forward.

Hinamori stayed where she was. They already knew who she was. Gozu walked over to stand next to them.

"My name is Gozu Sabato." He said.

Saizo crossed his arms, "my name is Saizo Izumi." He said.

Natsume just put on the biggest smile anyone ever saw. "My name is Natsume Uzaniki."

She ran over and grabbed Hinamori and pulled her over to stand next to them. "And this is Hinamori Momo!" she laughed. Everyone looked at her with confused eyes.

"They already knew that." Said Saizo, "she lives here, stupid."

That earned him a kick in the face. "Shut up Saizo! I'm trying to lighten the mood!"

Renji now stared in fear. "She's worse than Vice-Captain Yachiru." He muttered.

He also earned a kick in the face from said person. "I like her!" Natsume laughed.

Captain-Commander slammed his cane on the ground. "Enough!" he said silencing the crowd.

"Captain Ukitake, could you please escort them to their rooms?" he nodded, "please follow me." he said. They left as Natsume waved good-bye to Hinamori.

"All captains and vice-captains may leave back to their homes." He turned to Hinamori. "And Hinamori you'll come with me." She then followed him to his office.

_1__st__ Squad Captains Office_

Hinamori stood on the middle of the room in front of a desk as Captain-Commander stared at her with sad eyes.

"Hinamori, were you told about the history of the Guardians?" he asked.

She then grew sour, but she tried to hide it and be respectful. "Yes, they told me everything." She said.

He nodded, "then you see that you are of great importance to us. But you are now in danger. If Aizen finds out that you have this power, then he will come after you. And your family."

'That's right!' she thought. Aizen would try to get a hold of her. She knew she couldn't take him, he was too powerful.

"Then I need to train." She said, "All four of us need to."

He scribbled on a piece of paper and motioned her to come forward. He handed her the paper and she read it her eyes grew wide. It was a document giving her permission to use the forest outside of the Rongai Distric as training grounds. She looked at him in disbelief.

He smiled, "with all the power you now have you'll need more space. I don't think the 5th squad training grounds will be large enough to hold it all."

She bowed, "thank you Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"Now go rest." He said, "You have had a long day." She bowed again and walked out.

_Hinamori's Apartment_

She flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. At first she was in darkness, she could hear or see nothing. Then pain, her whole body was on fire. Then she saw them.

_Natsume_

_Gozu_

_Saizo_

They were screaming in pain, growing pale, their relitsu fading. Natsume was crying. Hinamori wanted to help her but she couldn't move. She was in too much pain. In the middle of the four of them was a man, she couldn't make out the features. Just a black mass in the shape of a man. He laughed a menacing laugh. Then she awoke with a start. The sun shone through the window.

'It was just a nightmare' she thought.

**Done with Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, bad grades in school so no computer. **

**Ill update soooooon!**

**Animeluver8**


	10. Flashback

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bleach!**

**Chapter 10**

It's been two weeks since Hinamori was attacked by the arrancar and Ikaru was killed. One week ago she was kidnapped and found that she wasn't who she thought she was; she was the guardian of fire. It's been four days since she returned to the Soul Society and started training with her new found family. She's gotten much stronger than before.

Two days ago she found out that she could use lightning. She discovered it when Yachiru and Natsume kept running their feet furiously on the carpet and shocking everyone. Hinamori got so tired of it that she tried it herself, but she soon realized that she didn't need the carpet. But she shocked them so hard that they screamed. This made Captain Kenpachi run over as fast as he could to insist who the little "worm" was that hurt Yachiru and Natsume(who he also took a liking to). So she ran away as fast as she could.

She met up with Hitsugaya in the 10th squad gardens and went for a walk. "You had me worried Hinamori." He said finally after a long silence.

She rustled his hair, "you don't have to worry about me Shiro-chan."

She said, "Ill be fine."

He smiled and then frowned at his annoying nickname. "It's Captain Hitsugaya. I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Well you're younger than me so that makes you a kid in my book." She smiled.

"And you're shorter."

"I'm more powerful."

"Think again."

"Ice freezes fire."

"Fire melts ice."

"Ice is below freezing temperature."

"Fire is as hot as the sun."

They continued arguing as they kept walking.

_With the others_ Gozu casted a kido to connect them with Nobusama.

"My lord, we have found the last one." Said Gozu.

"Good." Came a raspy voice.

"She is the most powerful. The solar eclipse is in one week. That is when she is the weakest that would be the time to perform the ceremony."

Natsume stepped forward, "but my lord, why must we wait for the eclipse? Can we not convince her and perform the ceremony sooner?"

"I am afraid not. She is too loyal to her friends, she will not turn against them. How are things there?"

"No one suspects us." Said Gozu, "Only Hinamori knows of who we really are. She is growing stronger and is starting to attract Gillion. Soon we will have enough."

"Good. Report back to me in five days." Then he vanished.

They all looked at each other. Then Gozu walked to the door, "I must tell Yamamoto the reason for my disappearance." He said.

"What will you tell him?" asked Saizo. Gozu stopped at the door, "the truth of course……well part of it." Then walked out of the room.

_Flashback_

_A man with long black hair, wearing a white hitori and a Vice-captains badge on his left arm, walked down the hall. As he passed by people bowed and said 'good morning Vice-captain Sabato.' He smiled and said good morning. Yes, he was the 1__st__ squads Vice-captain and most trusted subbordnant to Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He walked through the gardens and choose a spot to sit down. Then he started to meditate, he sat there for half an hour until he heard a voice say _

"_Come to me." He stood up and looked around, but no one was there. _

_Then he heard it again, "come to me. Come to the real world." _

_Still he couldn't find the person who was talking. He thought nothing of it and walked away. But he kept hearing that voice day by day. So when he couldn't take it anymore, he left for the real world. When he came to the other side through the gate he felt a strong force pulling him toward a cliff side outside of the town. When he got there he saw someone standing right at the edge of the cliff._

_It was clearly a man, he was dressed in formal clothes with a white lab coat on. He had long fire red hair put in a high ponytail that stopped at his mid back. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. _

"_Welcome." He said. _

"_Why have you called me here?" Gozu demanded. _

"_I know who you are Gozu Sabato." _

"_What do you mean?" the man smiled. _

"_You have heard of the guardians have you not?"_

"_Yes, I have heard of them."_

"_Yes, the air guardian should know of his past."_

_Gozu stepped back in shock, "what!? Who are you!?" he shouted. _

"_My name is Nobusama Susionaro. And let me show you your horrible past." Nobusama walked over and put a finger to Gozu's forehead, filling him with information. _

_Gozu's eyes grew wide, "that's impossible!" he said. _

"_No my friend, it is not." Said Nobusama, he put a hand on Gozu's shoulder. He snapped out of his shock and skitted away. _

"_Friend?! You are a trader to the Soul Society!" _

_Nobusama smiled, "but they killed your twins, they killed a man who only wanted peace, and when they find out who you are they will kill you too." He stretched his hand out to Gozu, "I only want to help you." _

_Gozu thought for a moment, 'he is telling the truth, I can sense it.' Plus there are others like him out there waiting for him. He took Nobusamas hand, "very well, I trust you." He said.__ Flashback End _

When Gozu reached the Captain-Commanders office he sighed and knocked on the door. "Enter." He heard a voice that sounded like it would start a thunder storm outside. The doors opened and Gozu walked in with a (fake) smile plastered on his face. 'Just a little bit longer.' He thought.

**Sorry it took so long…a lot of drama in my life right now but I'm over it and ready to continue my fanfiction! Wow, already at 10 chapters! Oh! If you have any questions concerning this story** **please feel free to ask** **I will gladly answer.**


	11. Natsume

**Ahhh…Almost done with my story. I was getting bored with but after I read some stories about them I was back on the fast track. Thanks for all your support and reviews!**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bleach!**

**Chapter 11**

Natsume slept soundly in the bed next to Hinamori's. She was so cute, Hinamori couldn't help but smile. Everything had been going perfectly. Captain Ukitake and captain Kyourki had been in her presence almost all of the time. She was working on her swordsman ship and performing kidos.

They enjoyed having her around because of her young spirit and the fact that they liked children. But she had the habit of getting into Kyourki's sake. Hinamori laughed to herself when she remembered how she ran crazy wanting chocolate and trying to fight captain Kenpachi.

They just about had a heart attack when she was mouthing off to him. Luckily he missed when he swung his sword at her because they pulled her out of there. Hinamori was pulled out of her thoughts when Natsume mumbled in her sleep.

"No my lord….why her….stop…" Hinamori sat next to her on the bed.

"Hinamori-san….help her….Gozu….Saizo….STOP!"

Now she was screaming and shaking. Hinamori shook her hard and woke her up. Natsume was panting and looked up at Hinamori with fear and sadness in her eyes.

Then she looked down immediately, "just a bad dream, it's nothing." She said. Before Hinamori could say anything, she layed back down and went back to sleep.

_The next day_ Hinamori was worried about Natsume after she had her bad dream last night. She kept trying to ask what it was about but she wouldn't say anything and she kept changing the subject. As soon as she left her office for lunch she felt a strange relitsu and as soon as she turned around Saizo as right behind her.

"Ahhh! Saizo you scared me." She relaxed a little, "did you feel that relitsu?"

He shook his head, "no, I just came to see how you were and your progress with your new powers."

She smiled and they started walking through the 5th division. "Well I found that I can use lightning…which is kind of weird."

He raised an eyebrow, "really? Even though Natsume can control water she can also control ice as well and I can also control metal even though I'm the earth guardian."

Hinamori looked shocked, they were all so powerful.

"What about Gozu?" she asked. He started laughing,

"Ha! He has all the air in the world! What else does he need?"

"You got a point." She laughed.

She looked across to see Gozu staring at them. The look in his eye was anger and almost pity, but he just turned and looked away. Just before he left he looked at them one last time. But this one was different it was pure sadness.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied with an upset expression. Then he smiled down at her, "but don't worry he's old and he just has his mood swings."

She finally understood why Natsume liked him as much as a big brother. But as soon as she thought of Natsume there was an enormous amount of relitsu coming from the training grounds that captain-commander had given her.

They looked at each other, "go." Saizo said, "ill go get Gozu." She nodded and ran in that direction.

When she got there the 6th and 10th squads were there. Everyone turned to her and Hitsugaya came forward.

"There's something wrong with Natsume, she's relising too much relitsu and she's injured." She ran through the crowd and found Natsume on the ground shaking.

"Natsume! Natsume are you all r-!"

She was hit by a large amount of water and was thrown back. Everyone scattered away a couple of yards. Captain Unohana came to the scene and ran over to Hinamori.

"Please help me restrain her so that I can heal her."

She nodded and turned to Renji and Matsumoto, "help me hold her down."

They nodded and ran forward. They were quickly thrown down by splashes of water. Hinamori used that distraction and tackled her down. Then placing a kido on her to hold her down. Unohana came over to look at her injuries.

"There's a deep cut on her eye. This must have caused the seal to break and her relitsu to flow out."

She touched Natsume but quickly pulled her hand away when her hand was covered in ice.

"They're more out of control then I expected." She said. As Hinamori unfroze Unohana's Soi Fon and captain-commander came to the scene.

"I told you she would be too dangerous!" she shouted enraged. "She needs to be locked up right aw-!"

She was cut off by the large amount of relitsu that wasn't coming from Natsume. They all turned to see and captain-commander uttered but one word.

"You!"

**Cliff hanger! Didn't expect that did you? Well sorry it took so long but we had SBA testing this week, so that sucked. Please review and I will update soon!**


	12. I have a plan

**Well almost there, only a few more chapters until the end. Please review, it helps me get better!**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bleach!**

**Chapter 12**

They all turned to see a man in white robes like that of a priest. His red hair hung down with a few gray streaks and his deep blue eyes were so mesmerizing. But captain-commander did not look happy to see him.

"Yonken Susionaro."

"Yamamoto-sama, I haven't seen you in ages." He looked over at Natsume and then she disappeared from Hinamori's arms.

"What did you do?!" she shouted.

"I just sent her back to the hideout. She caused too much trouble and ruined our plans." He said, looking discussed.

"But don't worry my dear, you will soon join her."

Hitsugaya appeared in front of her and Matsumoto was behind her. "You can try." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

They were quickly blown away and Yonken was right in front of her. But he was pushed back by the sudden appearance of Soi Fon. He stood 20 feet away with Saizo and Gozu by his side. Now captain-commander really did not look happy.

"You trader!" shouted Renji.

Gozu's face was emotionless and a smile pulled across Saizo's face. Yonken pulled out a dagger with small drops of blood on it. Everyone turned to Hinamori to see that her cheek was grazed by his dagger.

"Just enough. We will take our leave now."

"Hey!" Soi Fon shouted as she jumped at him. But he just disappeared, taking Hinamori with him.

"Damnit!" she cursed.

_In the human world_

Hinamori woke up on a cold floor. Her vision was blurred but she could see gray walls. She sat and saw that she was in a red and yellow kimono with her hair down. She looked around for a door and when she found one stood up to go to it but she was stopped just inches of it by chains braced on her ankles.

She pulled furiously at them and then when she had enough, picked up a rock and hit many times but they would still not break. She hit them again but missed and hit her foot. She cried out in pain and threw the rock across the room.

"That almost hit me you know." Came a voice from the dark corner.

As Hinamori came closer she could make out a figure and realized that it was Natsume in the corner. She ran over and embraced Natsume.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why are you not mad at me?" Natsume said not turning to Hinamori. "I was working with them."

Hinamori thought that over. She was working with them and they were planning to kidnap her and take her away. But she couldn't bring herself to. Natsume knew what she was doing was wrong and she felt guilty for it. She was so young when they came to her.

"I don't care. We're family right?"

Natsume smiled, "right."

_Soul Society_

"How the hell could this happen!?" shouted Renji

Every captain and vice-captain was at the meeting as well as Central 46.

"This matter is much more serious than it was originally. Something must be done before the eclipse." Said one of the elders.

"Why is it that it should be done before the eclipse?" asked Ukitake.

"Because on the day of the eclipse he will take their powers and their souls to use them for himself. And if that happens, the Soul Society is doomed."

Everyone was silent until captain-commander spoke, "so do we agree that we must stop them?"

They all nodded their heads, "good because I have a plan."

_With Hinamori_

Hinamori felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart dropped at the words that came from the little girls' mouth.

"So that's what he's planning?!" she finally said.

Natsume nodded, "yea, so are you with me or not? I've done some bad things and it's time to make them right."

"Yea but how are we going to do it?"

She smiled, "don't worry I have a plan."

**Both groups have a plan! **

**Will they fall into place?**

**Will they save Hinamori and her siblings?**

**And why is Renji always shouting?**

**Read my next chapter to find out!**


	13. Training

**Hey! Get ready for new characters to help save Hinamori. There will be many battles and some lives lost. So here come the final chapters of Power!**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bleach**

**Chapter 13**

All the captains were in the squad lab locating the enemy base camp. _Beep beep beep_. The enemy was located and there was a large amount of numbers. There was defiantly going to be a battle and Hinamori's life will depend on who wins and who loses.

The enemy base was way outside of Kurada town so there would be no problem of endangering the humans and their homes.

Only 36 hours until the eclipse and everyone was running wild. They were cleaning swords, training with others, and meditating in the gardens. Some were even praying they wouldn't die.

Later every captain and vice-captain were battle planning. Captain-commander was giving orders.

"Squad 4 will stay far behind and heal the wounded. Squad 10 and 11 will attack from the north while squad 7 and squad 13 come from the east and squad 6 and squad 12 from the west. Squad 3 and squad 9 will be on border patrol. While they all make a diversion squad 2 and captains and vice-captains will enter the cave and stop Yonken from his plans."

He slammed his cane on the ground, "and we will not leave without Hinamori in our grasp. Any questions?"

"Yes. "Said matsumoto, "what about the others?"

"Keep them alive for sentencing, if they resist then kill them. Dismissed."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were walking back to the 10th division with Renji and Ikkaku behind them. They got to the office and Hitsugaya sat at his desk while the others sat on the couch. Renji sighed,

"This has turned in to an all out war and now Hinamori's life is on the line." He clenched his fists.

"What I'm wondering is how Hinamori has gone through the academy and her power was unnoticed. Wouldn't she have given off some kind of strange relitsu? She's more powerful than me and Matsumoto even noticed my relitsu when I was only a child." Said Hitsugaya.

"Yea but she had the seal remember? That must have hid the relitsu." Said Ikkaku.

Renji looked out the window, "They seemed like good people, how could we not have noticed." He looked over at Ikkaku, "The only one that I trust is Natsume, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't want to be with them anymore."

"So does Yachiru and Captain Kenpachi. No one would dare tell them wrong. She just looked like a troubled girl." Then he looked at Matsumoto, "what's on your mind, you haven't said anything since you left the meeting."

She sat there quietly looking at the ground. She didn't say anything for awhile, and then she spoke softly, "What if we're too late? What if we can't save her?"

"We will save her!" said Hitsugaya. Ikkaku stood up, "And we won't be too late!" Then Renji, "why do you not believe we can?" he shouted.

She jumped up to stand in front of all of them, "Did you not see how powerful Natsume was? She took you down without really trying! And if you even get near her she'll freeze you!"

"But she may be on our side!" shouted Renji.

"Well what if she's not? And if she's that powerful then the other two will be just as powerful if not more!" Tears started to flow down her face, "I just don't want her to die!"

At this point Renji gave up the argument and put two hands on her shoulders. "We won't let that happen, I promise."

_With Natsume and Hinamori_

Hinamori was drenched in sweat and panting. Natsume was looking for any signs of progress but there was none. She had been teaching Hinamori how to produce flames from any part of her body. But so far all she could do was produce small flames from the palms of her hands.

"Keep trying…feel them around you, giving you heat." She said

Hinamori kept concentrating her palms grew red but that was the only place. Natsume was stressed; she needs to be able to do this _now_. They were getting desperate, she didn't what to do this but she had to.

She came at Hinamori and threw a punch at her but it was blocked. "What are you doing?" she said. But Natsume didn't answer. She kept going and threw a ball of water at her. Hinamori put up her palms and heated them, the ball vanished and turned into steam, but it was so misty that she couldn't see anything.

That's when Natsume grabbed her hands and froze them to the ground. She brought out her sword and leveled it to Hinamori's neck. "Stop!" she shouted, but she lifted it above her head and brought it down.

There was a silence in the room. When the mist cleared you could see HHinamori's hands holding the blade away from her face. Natsume smiled, "good! You made some progress!"

"Are you out of your mind? You could have killed me I didn't unfreeze my hands!"

"I would've stopped, but now you can produce fire from your arms. Now we have to work on the rest of your body."

Hinamori sighed, "Fine but don't do that again, I thought you were really going to kill me."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry! Now lets-!"

Suddenly the door open and two guards were standing behind a girl with orange hair and dark eyes. They pushed her and said, "Heal them; the master doesn't want a scratch on them." Then they closed the doors. They ran to the girl and helped her up.

"thanks." She said

"No problem, what's your name?" asked Hinamori

"Orihime Inoue."

**Orihime has been captured! Ichigo won't be happy and now there's a war on its way, will they all make it out okay? Read the next chapter and find out!**


	14. Enter Ichigo

**This is the final chapters coming to an end.*sniff* *sniff* Ichigo and friends enter the chapters and will help rescue Hinamori and Orihime!**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bleach!**

**Chapter 14**

"Orihime Inoue?" she raised an eyebrow, "aren't you Ichigo's friend?"

"You know Ichigo?" she asked

"Yea I've met him before. Plus Renji is always going off about him." She said

Orihime nodded and turned to Natsume, "your hurt!" she said as she ran over to heal her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Natsume Uzaniki."

She smiled, "nice to meat you. Why are you here? All I know is that I have to heal you."

They told her everything about their situation and their plan to escape and defeat Nobusama. She nodded taking in all the information, "are you sure it'll work?"

"I don't know but we have to try." Said Hinamori.

Natsume stood up, "now if you don't mind we still need to practice and get it perfect. Please stand or sit id you want, over there so you don't get burned or freezed."

Orihime moved out of the way and they started practicing again.

_In Soul Society_

Renji was sparing with ikkaku when a squad 2 shinigami came to them, "Ichigo Kurosaki has entered the Soul Society. Captain-commander has asked that he stay with you." He said

Renji looked at Ikkaku, and then at the shinigami again, "why is he here? At a time like this?"

"I do not know." He said as he left.

"We better go see what's up. He never comes here unless he's called or something bad has happened." Said Ikkaku.

When they got there Ichigo was shouting, telling his story to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Ichigo! What's up with all the shouting what's going on?" Ikkaku asked.

"Some guy came and kidnapped Orihime!" he shouted.

"What! How did this happen? Who did it?" said Renji.

"I don't know! Some guy with long red hair and blue eyes. He called himself Nobusama. You ever heard of him?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, earning Ichigo a confused look. "What?" he asked after a while.

"We know him alright." said Hitsugaya, "he also kidnapped Hinamori."

His eyes grew wide, "Hinamori too? What are they planning?"

They told him of their plans and what the Soul Society was going to do to get her back, which would now include Orihime.

"Well I'm in anything to help save Orihime." He looked at Hitsugaya.

"Then let's go tell Captain-Commander about this situation." He replied.

_With Nobusama_

He sat in his chambers talking with Gozu and Saizo. With only 18 hours until the eclipse, preparations had to be made quickly and so would war plans. He had no doubt that they would come after Hinamori and her friends.

"So the girl has be taken and delivered here?" he asked.

"yes.", said Gozu, "she is making sure that they are all full strength before the eclipse."

"Good, now follow me." He said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

They walked for 10 minutes until they came to the cave, then they walked another 10 minutes through an opening with a sky roof directly under the sun where the moon will block out the rays and render Hinamori powerless.

"now.", he said, "make the preparations. We will soon have a war on our hands."

_Hinamori and Natsume_

Natsume blocked Hinamori's kick that was lit with fire. Steam was everywhere making the room every hot.

"Okay that enough, it getting too hot in here." Said Natsume as she sat down.

"It's not hot in here. What are you talking about? Let's keep going."

"Your fire, you love the heat. Besides your doing great, you don't need more practice."

"okay." She said. She sat down in between Natsume and Orihime. 16 hours until the eclipse and Hinamori would be powerless.

"Are you scared Natsume?" Hinamori asked after awhile.

She pulled her knees in close to her. Orihime walked over and sat down next to her. "Yea, I've never been in this situation before. Gozu or Saizo would always protect me, but now I'm fighting against them and I don't think that I can kill them if I have to."

Orihime put her arm around her, "you don't have to we'll help them, we can find a way not to kill them."

'I hope so.' Thought Hinamori. She didn't what it to be like what happened with her and Aizen.

"yea." Was all she could say at the moment.

**The battle will soon be coming up and choices will be made! Read the final chapters of Power to find out who lives and who dies. (Yes some will die. Sorry but it makes it more interesting.)**


	15. the war begins

**Only a couple more chapters until the end of the story…so sad. End of school and start of summer so ill have more free time to work on my stories! So I will be writing more, and for different anime/mangas.**

**Disclaimer-I Do not Own Bleach!**

**Chapter 15**

2 hours until the eclipse and everyone from Soul Society who will be fighting have just made it through the gate and re on their way to battle.

Nobusama sees them and calls over Gozu and Saizo, "prepare for battle and then get the other two to prepare for the ceremony."

"Yes sir." They said in unison and shunpoened away.

_With Hinamori and Natsume_

They had only 2 hours until the eclipse and Natsume has lost her will to fight. Hinamori and Orihime are trying to calm her down but nothing is working.

"Everything will be fine! You don't have to worry!" yelled Hinamori.

"What are you talking about? I might have to kill my only family members and you telling me not to worry?"

"I'm saying that we will figure something out!"

"What if we are to late or you can't do anything?"

"Then you'll have to pick a side, ours or theirs."

"What if I don't want to pick a side?"

Hinamori sighed and sat on the ground not knowing what to do. That's when Orihime came over and sat next to Natsume trying to comfort her. But Natsume just pulled away, not want to get close.

"But don't you have good friends in the Soul Society?"

"Yea but there're not family."

"Can they be family? After you get to know them for a while."

"Maybe. But they've been my family ever since I was young. I can't just go and kill them, even if they're doing something bad."

Orihime gave her a sad look and then looked over at Hinamori who had her head in her hands.

"You know Hinamori can't do this on her own." She finally said, "She will need your help, she is your family isn't she?"

Natsume looked up at Hinamori and she did the same, they stared for a while until Hinamori stood up and walked over to sit in front of her.

"If they attack you or me, I want you to run."

Natsume stared wide-eyed, "what? Why would I do that?"

"Then you don't have to pick a side, ill handle it."

She thought about it. She wouldn't have to kill them, but Hinamori might or it would be the other way around and they would kill her instead. There was also no guarantee that they wouldn't try to kill her either. She betrayed them and would help Hinamori defeat them.

"No!" she shouted standing up, "I will fight them, I will not kill them but I will try to change their minds."

Hinamori smiled and looked at her eyes shining with pride; _she'll be a great woman when she grows up._ She thought, "How long until the eclipse?"

"I'd say about an hour and a half, but-!"

The door opened and four guards stepped in with chains. Only Natsume and Hinamori were chained, "hey! What is going to happen to her?" shouted Natsume.

One of the guards looked at her, "she will be left here, my lords orders."

They were being dragged away when Hinamori yelled down the hall, "we'll come back for you! We promise!" they were then taken to the cave where the ceremony would be performed.

_With Soul Society_

They marched their way to a large open field with the cave on the other side. They stopped when they saw Nobusama's long red hair standing on the cave top.

"Welcome my friends! I am afraid you are to late the eclipse is upon us and you will not get past me." He smiled an evil smile.

"Yea?" shouted Ichigo, "you and what army?"

Nobusama smiled even more. He unsheathed his sword, sliced his hand to place blood on it, and thrust it in the ground. "Wake their souls, Tsunakite!"

Just when he did, bones came from the ground and they all pieced together to form skeletons with swords and armor. His sword turned thicker and longer with a skull on the end of the hilt. There were thousands of them compared to the hundreds of shinigami.

"Me and this army." He said gesturing to his solders. Then he disappeared into the cave.

The skeleton army started approaching and the captain-commander stepped in front of them and turned.

"Very well then we will fight! The following shinigami will follow me,

Captain Soi Fon

Captain Byakuya

Captain Kyouraku

Captain Hitsugaya

Captain Ukitake

Vice-captain Renji

Vice-captain Matsumoto

Vice-captain Kira

Vice-captain Hisagi

Ichigo Kurosaki."

Then they all shunpoened away to the cave while the others fought of the army.

_With Hinamori _

They were taken to a large cave with the roof taken off to where you could see the sun high above. When they entered they saw Gozu and Saizo waiting for them with Nobusama standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello my dears! I haven't seen you in a while. Especially you Natsume."

She just hissed at him, "I wish I never met you, I know about your plans to kill us!"

"You fool!" shouted Saizo, "he is going to duplicate our powers and destroy the Soul Society!"

"Oh is that what he told you?" she looked over at Nobusama.

"Yes it is just as he said." Then he smiled, and that really ticked off Natsume off, because after he did that she broke her chains and lunged at him. Saizo quickly came in between them and stopped her attack.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you hurt him." He pushed her back, "I will be your opponent."

Her eyes widened and she froze, she couldn't do it, she couldn't fight him, he was her brother. She turned to Hinamori for comfort. But she looked scared as well. This was her first full scale battle, where as Natsume has fought like this many times. But even though she was scared, Hinamori nodded and gave a small smile.

She turned back to Saizo and drew her sword, "fine. I will fight you."

He drew his sword and then earth and water collided many times.

"Why are you doing this?" she said while dodging his attacks and throwing her own, "I thought we were family."

"We were until you betrayed us!"

"I did nothing but protect our family."

"She is not family! She has betrayed us also."

He knocked her to the ground hard and left a crater where she was coughing up blood.

"Natsume!" Hinamori shouted breaking her chains and running toward her, only to be stopped by Gozu, who had his sword drawn.

"You cannot interfere. As Saizo said, I will be your opponent."

She drew her sword and launched a fire ball at him but he blew it away with his strong wind.

"Well this will take a while." She said as they continued to fight.

_With the group_

They ran through so many tunnels it was like a maze. As they ran Renji came closer to the captain-commander.

"Sir if you don't mind my asking, why did you send vice-captains on a mission like this?"

It was quiet for a while until he spoke, "Renji…" all eyes turned on him.

"Do you see which ones I called? They are Hinamori's friends."

"I still don't understand."

"If she were to die, I would want you to see each other before she does."

This got Hitsugaya's attention, "how powerful is this man?"

"Well to put it this way, central 46 once considered replacing me……for him."

**Whoa he is very powerful! Please review and see who wins in the battles.**


	16. Three Eyes

**Whoo! Only two more after this and then the story is over with! Who will live and who will die? Must read to find out! Please no flames on who dies.**

"What?" they said as their eyes grew wide. No one spoke for a while, until Ichigo's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"So what?" he said as they all turned to him like he was out of his mind, "we'll still beat him and take back our friends no matter what."

"Ichigo is right." Said Captain Kyouraku, "With all of us, we may have a chance at beating him. Hinamori too, she must be powerful for him to want her so bad."

"He not only wants her, but all four them. They are equal in power." Said Yamamoto.

"Then with her and all of us we can defiantly beat him!" Ichigo shouted.

"Do not get your hopes up, Ichigo."

_With Hinamori_

The air grazed her cheek and cut her shoulder, which cut her sleeve off. His clothes were singed and his hair was burned short. They broke apart and were panting, she was covered in gashes from his wind and he was covered in burns from her fire.

"Give up, soul reaper! The eclipse is upon us and then you will be powerless." He said

"Then I'll have to kill you before that happens." She lunged at him and they clashed swords.

She looked over at Natsume to see that she was covered in bruises and deep gashes. She was losing because she didn't have the will to fight her brother. Hinamori had to end this quick before Natsume got hurt more and before the eclipse comes and renders her powerless.

"You need to learn to pay attention!" he shouted as he pushed her back.

She gathered up her relitsu in her sword and so did he, together they hurled their attacks at each other. Their attacks met in the middle of them and were even in power, but still they kept pouring their power into them.

They went on for what seemed like minutes until she heard Ichigo's voice, "Getsuga Tensho!" and a black slash of relitsu broke them apart and threw them at the walls. Saizo was about to crush Natsume, until he saw Captain-commander and stopped.

"This stops now!" he bellowed.

"Hinamori!" Matsumoto shouted, as she and Hitsugaya ran over to help her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded and he sighed with relief.

Ichigo came over to her and got very close to her, "where's Orihime?"

"First of all, get out of my face." She pushed his head away, "she's in the holding cells in that direction." She gesture him down the large corridors.

"I'm going to go look for her, anyone coming?"

Matsumoto looked tore because she wanted to save Orihime but she also wanted to be there for Hinamori. She put a hand on Matsumoto's shoulder, "go ahead, I'm fine."

She nodded and left with the other vice-captains, but not before Renji gave her a relieved smile.

"Enough! You will not ruin my plans, Saizo!"

Saizo had his hand placed firmly on Natsume's neck ready to squeeze the life out of her. But he was stopped when he is kicked by Soi Fon and she was taken out of harm's way by Ukitake.

"Uki-san?" she whimpered her nickname for him.

"Don't worry everything will be fine now." He came over next to Hinamori and placed her on the ground.

"We didn't expect you guys to show up here." Hinamori said as she ripped of her other sleeve that was torn to shreds.

"Well we wouldn't leave our comrades to die now would we?" said Hitsugaya as they watched Gozu fight the captain-commander.

There was a large gust of wind that was easily blown away by a huge flame. Captain-commander tighten his grip on his sword and lunged at Gozu and knocked him to the ground. He pushed himself back up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I never thought I would have to raise a sword at my most trusted subordinate, let alone make him bleed." Said captain-commander.

He laughed at that, "and I thought you were stronger than this. I would have had more of a challenge killing the girl!" he pointed his sword at Hinamori.

Captain-commander crossed blades with him, "don't point your sword at my child again!" he shouted.

"Child? She is only your servant!"

"All my officers are my children. You were once one, what has changed?"

"I found the truth of that night when my twin was killed! Soul Society is evil!"

"What!" shouted Hinamori, "you said-!"

"That was a lie to get you to trust us. No, we were 4 sets of twins that were successful experiments, but we were sent forward in time to escape their wrath! You had a twin sister Hinamori!"

She gasped, not knowing what to think anymore. Hitsugaya wrapped an arm around her.

"Join us and get revenge for your sister!" he shouted.

"Hinamori, they were sad creatures, we put them out of their misery. You should have seen them, they-!" captain-commander was interrupted.

"How would she know? You whipped her memory clean!"

Captain-commander was going to say something back, until Gozu was stabbed through the stomach and his eye was torn out. Saizo followed after him, the same way.

"I've had enough of this. The time is drawing close." In his hand he held tree eyes: Gozu's, Saizo's, and Natsume's.

"What!" said Natsume as she raised her hand to her eye.

"When you were attacked by that hollow, I implanted a fake eye so no one would notice."

"You bastard!" she shouted as she was about to lunge at him, but she was held back by Hinamori, who kept her eyes only on Nobusama.

"All I need is Hinamori's eye and I will have all I need before the eclipse begins." He took two steps until he stopped when Hitsugaya stood in front of her with his sword drawn.

"You can try! You will not get past me this time." he said.

"Move!" shouted Natsume, "ill kill him for what he did!"

"Natsume! Stop it your hurt and I won't let you go and get yourself killed." Said Hinamori.

Then he and Hitsugaya started to cross blades and Hinamori's heart was racing fast as she watched him fight. Natsume started to cry with frustration.

Captain Kyouraku put an arm around her, "you are a strong child, but we will handle this."

Ukitake looked over at Hinamori, "you get out of here and take her with you, captain Unohana will help."

She nodded and picked up Natsume and ran to an exit when a kido was sent her way and it blew down the rocks to close the exit. She looked over at Nobusama's evil smile.

"I still need you dear; I can't let you get away."

**Cliff hanger! The battle has begun and some will die. (Sorry….) I will update soon! I promise! **


	17. the end

**Sorry it took so long but I had a bit of writers block and I couldn't think on how to end this story. But now im back on track and ready to finish this thing! Please review, good or bad, it helps me get better and write more stories.**

Hitsugaya and Nobusama continued to clash swords and Hitsugaya had the upper hand. He jumped away when he gave Nobusama a deep gash on his side.

Then he started to laugh, "you are very good for someone so young. Ill have to release my bankai now."

Captain-commander raised an eyebrow, he had never seen his bankai before. But he knew that it wouldn't be good.

"bankai!" he shouted. There was a bright light and then a large amount of relitsu. His cuts and gashes were all healed and he was no longer holding a sword, but a sythe.

"what th-!" Hitsugaya couldn't even finish his sentence before Nobusama gave him a large slash down his shoulder. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"my bankai increases my speed ten-fold, as well as heals any kind of injury. In other words, I cannot die."

"we will see about that." Said Byakuya.

"time to die." Soi Fon came in after him.

Byakuya launched his petals at him while Soi Fon hid behind for the strike. Nobusama slashed at the petals, they turned gray and shriveled up. He grabbed Soi Fon's arm and threw her down. She landed on her feet and he jumped to the center of the room, directly under the sun's light.

"the time has come. I may only have three but that is all I need to defeat you." He said

He held the eyes in his hands as he chanted. Hinamori knew what he was doing and ran with her sword drawn to stop him. But she was too slow and was thrown back when there was a burst of relitsu and a bright light.

Then the light disappeared and they could see his form. Nothing about him changed except for the fact that he now had three eyes stuck in his chest. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"now the Soul Society will meet its doom! Starting with all of you and all the rest outside!" he shouted.

Soi Fon was so angry that she went rushing to attack him ignoring Hinamori and Natsume's screams for her to stop. When she was close enough to stab him, he froze her whole arm and threw her to the ground with his foot on her throat.

"she will be the first to die!" he shouted as he slashed her in half, not all the way through but it was very deep. He left her there to bleed to death.

"how dare you kill one of my own!" shouted captain-commander as he moved forward.

Nobusama smiled as he fired a kido at him and pinned him against the wall rendering him unable use any kind of relitsu.

"where did you-!" he said shocked.

"you can learn anything from the central 46 libraries." He said.

Byakuya ran to help the captain-commander but was ran through when a large piece of rock came up out of the ground.

"Hinamori stop him, only fire can hurt him!" shouted captain-commander.

She unshelthed her sword and swong it to release a fire ball but nothing came out. She tried again but still nothing came out and she turned to captain-commander who only cursed.

"haha! My dear you forgot that the eclipse takes away your very power over fire. You cannot stop me in 7 minutes can you?"

Kyouraku looked over at Ukitake and told him to look after the others while he fought Nobusama. 7 minutes was all they needed until Hinamori got her power back. She kneeled down next to Natsume to make sure that she was alright.

"Hinamori…." Her voice was so faint. But she leaned down to hear what she was saying.

"unleash your bankai…..I know you can…..you are powerful…..just believe in yourself and…..your zanpuktou…..please don't die….."

Then she fainted into darkness, she was still breathing but she was very weak. She would have 6 minutes to speak with her zanpuktou, that was not a lot of time, but she went to her inner world.

_Tobiume's inner world_

She was walking through a forest of trees that were at least 20 feet tall and were blooming with different kinds of flowers. She walked and walked until she can to an opening with a large plum tree and the very person she was looking for sitting in it.

Tobiume smiled as she watched Hinamori walk over but frowned when she saw her face. She hopped down from the tree and walked over to Hinamori.

"what troubles you? You look distraut." She said in her high but formal voice.

"I have something to ask. I know we haven't practiced or trained but we need to do bankai. Now."

"well what is the rush? You were never interested in it before."

Hinamori told her the whole situation and then looked at the sky.

"we only have 3 minutes left until the eclipse ends and we will have to fight but I must use bankai."

"you do know that you could die because of this right?"

"yes but I have to protect my friends." She had pure determination on her face. Tobiume smiled and leaped back into the tree snatching a plum and held it in her hand. She thought about this carefully, if Hinamori were to die then she would die as well.

"this will give you the power to do bankai." She said, "are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Hinamori nodded, "it may be the only way to save my friends."

"I knew you were strong." She tossed Hinamori the plum, "but if you win and are still alive, you must give this power back. You will earn it again when we have trained for you to use it."

She nodded and ate the plum, then her vision started to fade and she was going back to reality. As she was fading Tobiume called to her, "you will only have this for an hour!" but that was all she needed, cause she wasn't going to die until she saved her friends.

_Back to the fight_

She awoke to the sound of clinging metal and the metallic smell of blood. She looked up and saw captain Kyouraku battling Nobusama, and he was losing. She then looked up at the sky and saw a crack of light appearing in the sky.

The sun was coming out and the eclipse was over. She had her full power back and better yet she had her bankai with her, she was not going to lose. Captain Kyouraku was thrown back but landed on his feet. Nobusama looked over at her and made a scowl on his face.

"so you've come back. You still cannot defeat me without your bankai!"

"Hinamori-chan, he is right please let me handle this." Said Kyouraku.

"don't worry captain, who said I didn't have a bankai?" she smiled as she put her hand over her sword and shouted, "bankai!"

She was then covered in a red-ish pink light and released a large amount of relitsu herself. Her blade was still strait but the porngs were not there anymore. Her appearance changed as well, but more drasticly. She was now wearing a red and pink kimono top that was complimented by some very short shorts. Her hair also grew very long and was tied up in a tight pony-tail.

"I must say." Said Nobusama in fake amazement, "your quite the catch, my dear."

"don't call me that." She gave him a dangerous look, her patience was wearing thin.

"well then, ill be needing one of your eyes, _my dear._" that was the last straw.

She lunged at him and let lose a fire ball that was turned into steam when he blocked it with water. Now he couldn't see and neither could she. So she turned her fire into a whip and swong in around her body hoping to hit him.

Then a large piece of rock came at her and she cut it in half with her whip but didn't notice him behind her. He swong his sythe and a slice of wind came out. It would have cut her in half if she hadn't taken her sword to stop it.

The mist cleared and Nobusama was standing with his back to captain-commander and she was 20 yards away. He came her and she nodded to Kyouraku, who was only 30 yards away. He was already in shikai form.

"white." He said.

Suddenly Nobusama was covered in gashes that he would easly heal from, but she used it as a distraction. She heated her sword so that it was red hot and brought it down on him. He managed to bring his sythe up in time to block it, but it was sliced in half and now useless to him.

But because of him being in bankai he had amazing speed and disappeared and reappeared behind her and stabbed her with his broken zanpuktou, then did the same to Kyouraku. After that he was no longer in bankai. She gasped and fell to the ground cluching her back and the bottom of her hair was now bloody.

"Hinamori-chan!" came a voice.

She turned to see that Orihime was there with the others who were there. There covered in scratches and no doubt had to fight to get to Orihime. They came forward to help but Hinamori put her hand up to stop them.

"no. let me handle this, go heal the others." She said as she shakely stood up.

They gave her a look but nodded and stood back to help the others. She turned her attention to Nobusama who was panting but still had a lot of relitsu in him. She glared at him, she herself was almost out of relitsu though she still had a lot left.

Suddenly large spears of ice came her way, she made a large fire barrier to melt the ice but she didn't have enough relitsu to make to hot enough. Some got through and cut her deep. Then he threw large blocks of rock at her. She grabbed her sword and threw huge streaks of lightning at them and turned them to dust. Some streaks hit him and gave him gashes as well.

"fire isnt the only thing I learned how to use." She said

He had had enough and used all his relitsu and through an attack big enough to blow the whole place down, and he aimed it at her captain-commander. She threw herself in front of him and used most of her relitsu to blast some sort of blue fire the was sparking electricity, she aimed it at him.

It easily smashed through his attack and went strait for him, right through his heart. Then there was a big explosion and the kido on the captain-commander was released. The smoke cleared and Nobusama was lying on the ground and she walked to him stand victorious over his body.

She kneeled down to see that he was barely breathing and out of a last attempt he thrusted his broken zanpuktou at her but up short about an inch from her face. His arm then fell to the ground and he stopped breathing.

She undid her bankai and turned to see her friends racing over to her with smiles on their faces. She took a step forward but then fell to the ground and started to cough up a lot of blood. She heard her name being called up then faded into darkness with one name on her mind.

_Shiro-chan_

**The battle is over and im sorry to say that Soi Fon is dead. Please no flames! Please wait for one more chapter to see if Hinamori survives or not and if her and Hitsugaya get together!**


	18. positively perfect

**This is the final chapter of my story Power! Through all those excuses I gave you about them being late, I have finally finished it! Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Bleach! **

**Chapter 18**

She was in a world of darkness and deafness, along with the fact that she couldn't feel her body; she thought that she was dead. Then she heard an annoying high pitched laughter that could only come from one person.

"Tobiume!" she called, hoping she would answer.

Suddenly she was in the opening with the plum tree again and Tobiume sitting in it, smiling. She hopped down and walked over to Hinamori. She reached her hand into Hinamori's stomach and pulled out some red-ish pink relitsu that formed the shape of a plum.

"It is time to give this back." She said in a calm, high pitched, formal voice.

Her bells ringed as she hopped back in the tree and place the fruit back on the tree. After that she sat on one of the branches and smiled at Hinamori. Hinamori gave her a confused look and went over to sit on the same branch.

"So I'm not dead?" she asked.

"If you were dead then this is the last place you would be, I would be dead too."

"But I collapsed and started to cough up blood. I thought I would die."

"You didn't. You did well for someone who has never trained for this before." She smiled, "now it is time for you to go back and not worry your friends anymore."

With a wave of her hand, Hinamori was sent back into darkness for what seemed like hours. Then there was a light and she realized that she was opening her eyes. Then she got the feeling back in her body and she could hear now.

Then she heard her name and felt a heavy amount of weight on her chest. Her vision cleared and she saw Natsume hugging her and Renji trying to pull her off.

"Captain Natsume please let go of her before you squeeze her to death!"

"Captain!" this made her sit strait up and then grab her head because of all the blood rushing to it.

Then they all looked at her, surprised that she was awake. Everyone who was there when they tried to rescue her was there of course. They started to smile and hug her and Hitsugaya was right beside her and he couldn't stop smiling. But there was still one thing stuck in her head.

"Captain!" she yelled looking at Natsume.

She smiled, "yep! Of the 2nd squad!" then she looked at her questionably, "you unleashed your bankai without training and didn't die….I wonder."

Then she lifted up Hinamori's shirt just so you can see her stomach. The red symbol was still there and she raised an eyebrow, "so you didn't lose your power?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"Well let's test it on Renji!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because I said so!" the symbols in her eyes started to spin wildly.

Then there was an announcement that here was a captains and vice-captains meeting in 10 minutes. So everyone left with a 'goodbye' and a 'get better'. Everyone except for Hitsugaya. He sat in a chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. You don't want to be late for the meeting." She said. He was quiet for some time.

"You know you almost died that day and I thought I would never see you again."

"Yea but I'm fine now." He gave her a looked.

"Okay okay. I won't do it again, just don't give that look."

He smiled, "you know you mean everything to me."

Her heart skipped a beat, "yea…and you mean everything to me."

She gathered up enough courage to lean forward and brush her lips against his. He was shocked at first but then return the kiss. Her lips tasted like watermelon and they were so soft to the touch. They broke away for air and let their foreheads touch.

"Don't ever leave me again." He said.

She smiled, "I won't. Now go to your meeting _Captain Hitsugaya_."

He smiled, "I think I miss being called Shiro-chan." She giggled.

_One week later_

The rain poured for the whole week, crying for the lost of not one but two great captains. Both Captain Soi Fon and Captain Byakuya lost their lives to protecting the Soul Society. That is what Captain-Commander said at their funerals.

That was the first time that anyone has ever seen Yoruichi cry, even captain-commander and Urahara. Matsumoto told Hinamori that when Yoruichi first saw the body she wouldn't stop crying and she refused to speak at all. Even now she was quiet, but Ichigo said that she would come around.

Rukia was much worse though, with her family issues. Now that Byakuya was dead, they would have to find a new head of the family. They wouldn't let Rukia be head because they thought that she was too young and that she wasn't ready.

So they gave that position to her distant cousin, the son of Byakuya's uncle, until she was ready to be head of the family. But she didn't care about any of this; she was too upset about her brother's death. She looked to Renji, who had taken the position of captain, for comfort.

Now that Hinamori had a bankai (they still thought she did.) and she passed the test, she was given the position of captain. Matsumoto of course just had to through a party. There she caught her and Hitsugaya kissing and naturally told everyone that they were together, so the whole society knows.

Natsume was also a captain now and did her best not to annoy Oomaeda. She also constantly scared people with spinning her symbols in her eyes. After the battle they retrieved her real eye and placed it back in its socket.

Ichigo and Orihime were a couple now and were expecting a child. Her and Hinamori were also very close friends and would be the godmother, along with Matsumoto. They walked through the gardens of the 5th squad and then to the forest, where they met up with Natsume.

"So have you picked out a name for it yet?" asked Matsumoto.

"It?" said Natsume.

"Well I don't if it's a boy or a girl so to me it's an 'it'" she raised her hands in defense and they all started to laugh.

"Well as far as we know it's a girl." Said Orihime as she rubbed her tummy.

"I know what you should name her! Haineko!"

Hinamori gave her a look, "after your zanpuktou?"

She nodded, "why not? It's a great name!" she spotted Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya and Ikkaku, "let's go ask Ichigo!"

She ran to them as fast as she could, "Ichigo!"

They turned to look at her, "what?" he asked.

"I have the perfect name for your daughter! Haineko!"

They all gave her a weird look and finally Ikkaku said something, "that's a stupid name."

That earned him a kick in the stomach and Orihime giggled as she stood near Ichigo who put his arm around her.

"Come on! It's a good name, right Captain?" said Matsumoto.

"Why would they name her 'ash cat'?" he said as he put an arm around Hinamori's waist.

"You're only saying that because Hinamori said that." She whined.

"So?" he said as he kissed her on the cheek

"Kari!" shouted Natsume out of now where, "how about Kari?"

Everyone thought for a moment, well anything was better than 'hainiko' so they all liked it.

"Kari." Whispered Orihime as she put a hand on her stomach, "Kari Kurosaki."

Hinamori smiled, everything was peaceful and just the way she wanted it. She had Hitsugaya and Natsume, she was captain of the 5th squad, and she was the godmother of one of her best friend Orihime's child.

Yep, everything in her life right now was appsolutly, positively, perfect.

**Well it is finally over and everyone lives happily ever after…okay so not everyone but most everyone! Might be making one about Kari Kurosaki but it would be a one-shot. Well bye please review! **


End file.
